Question: In the figure, $m\angle A = 28^{\circ}$, $m\angle B = 74^\circ$ and $m\angle C = 26^{\circ}$. If $x$ and $y$ are the measures of the angles in which they are shown, what is the value of $x + y$? [asy]
size(150);
draw((0,5)--(0,0)--(15,0)--(15,5),linewidth(1));
draw((0,5)--(2,2)--(5,5)--(12,-2)--(15,5),linewidth(.7));
label("A",(0,5),N);
draw("B",(5,5),N);
draw("C",(15,5),N);
draw("$x^{\circ}$",(2.5,2.5),N);
draw("$y^{\circ}$",(12,-2),N);
draw((0,.5)--(.5,.5)--(.5,0),linewidth(.7));
draw((15,.5)--(14.5,.5)--(14.5,0),linewidth(.7));

[/asy]
Solution: Starting from the right triangle that contains angle $C$, we can see the third angle in this triangle is $90-26=64$ degrees.  By vertical angles, this makes the rightmost angle in the triangle containing angle $y$ also equal to 64 degrees.  Thus, the third angle in that triangle has measure $180-(y+64)=116-y$ degrees.  Now, we can turn our attention to the five sided figure that contains angles $A$, $B$, and $x$.  By vertical angles the right most angle will be $116-y$ degrees.  The angle with exterior measure of $x$ degrees will have an interior measure of $360-x$ degrees.  Finally, the sum of the angles in a five sided polygon will be equal to $(5-2)180=540$ degrees.  So, we can write $$A+B+360-x+90+116-y=540$$ $$28+74+360-x+90+116-y=540$$ $$\boxed{128}=x+y$$